


Get Together

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [18]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crutchie is a gryffindor, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, i hate this but I’m super behind, spot is a Hufflepuff, try & change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: race and spot have something to say.





	Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hogwarts au’s okay? idc that there is a school in America. I only know Hogwarts. I’m so BEHIND AND I HATE EVERYTHING IM SORRY  
> Day Eighteen: favorite AU

Jack straightened his Gryffindor tie as he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Technically, he didn't need to be dressed yet but he liked to sleep most of the way to the school so getting dressed first was easiest. 

He slipped into he and his friends compartment. It didn't fit all of his friends, which made Jack feel somewhat cool (because he'd never had this many friends before) but also not, because they were all losers. They alternated between the two compartments, going back and forth until the candy cart lady got angry and told them to stop blocking the aisles. It also, probably wasn't the safest.

"Jackie boy!" Spot Conlon says, "Where've you been? Davey's been watching the door like a hawk."

"Have not!" David Jacobs, also known as Davey or Dave or Jack's boyfriend, scoffs and glares at the Hufflepuff.

"Have too," The group says in unison. 

David rolls his eyes and scoots over so Jack could sit down. Jack makes a show of sitting down beside him and kissing his cheek.

"Jack," The Ravenclaw groans and tries to push him away. 

"I missed you, Davey," Jack says finally unwrapping himself from the boy.

"I saw you about three weeks ago," David replies, rolling his eyes. 

"It's been so long, my love!" Jack continues causing the group to laugh.

"Oh shut up," David laughs but takes Jack's hand in his own.

"How was your summer Racer?" Jack asks his fellow Gryffindor.

He noticed Race and Spot sitting very close and if you looked extra close it seemed as if they were holding hands. Spot and Race were a strange pair, they were always arguing and could go days without talking to each other because of dumb things. Last year, they got closer, no one really knows how or why. Since then everyone began to suspect they were together but the pair always denied it, never confirmed it.

"It was fine," Race replies, "Family just acts like I don't exist, because I wasn't placed in Slytherin."

Jack nods, "You can always come to mine, Medda loves you."

"I know," Race replies but he tenses, "I actually stayed with Spot."

"Oh?" Romeo pipes in as he enters the compartment. "Race stayed with Spot?"

That comment caused Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, a Slytherin, look up from her book. She reached over to wake Sarah Jacobs up, David’s sister and a Ravenclaw as well.

The Hufflepuff boy flung himself across both boys laps, “Do tell.”

Race blushes and begins to answer but is cut off by Specs entering the compartment.

“Romeo—” Specs begins, “What’re you doing?”

“Race and Spot sent the summer together,” Romeo explains to his boyfriend.

“Not the whole summer!” Spot protests, crossing his arms.

“You still spent time together without being forced to,” Katherine pipes in.

“Hey guys!” Crutchie says, interrupting the beginning of an interrogation.

“Hey, Crutch!” Everyone replies.

“Did you know Race and Spot spent part of the summer together?” Jack asks him as he squished himself in between Katherine and Sarah.

“Yeah,” The Gryffindor nods and then notices the looks Spot and Race sent him. “…Oh? Did they…not know?”

“Well we do now!” Jack says, “I’m wounded you guys told Crutch and not me!”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Spot says. “Me and Racer are just…together?”

“We are?” Race asks him with wide eyes.

“Well, yeah,” Spot nods, “Unless you don’t wanna…”

“No I do,” Race confirms with a nod.

“Aww!” Romeo coo’s, reaching up to pat both boys cheeks, “Don’t you love when people work their shit out?”

“It brings a tear to my eye,” Crutchie wipes a fake tear and laughs.


End file.
